Touma Yoimachi
is , the Blue Ranger of the Lupinrangers. He also works part-time as a chef at the Bistrot Jurer restaurant. Character History Some time ago, Tooma worked as a chef in a famous restaurant but quit the job later on. One year later, he began working at the Bistrot Jurer. In 2017, Tooma lost his fiancée Aya Ohira to Zamigo Delma. Provided with a VS Changer by Kogure, butler to the descendant of the legendary thief Arsène Lupin, Tooma was promised that by becoming one of the Lupinrangers and reclaiming the Lupin Collection, he would be able to grant his wish and bring back who he had lost. Becoming Lupin Blue, Tooma joined Red and Yellow, Kairi Yano and Umika Hayami, with whom he made the promise to claim their wish. One year later, infiltrating the illegal casino of Gangler Monster Ruretta Gerou, the three Lupinrangers beat the GSPO officers in shutting down his operations as they retrieved the Comme un cube qui roule. On the following day, Tooma was occupied cooking at the Bistrot Jurer while Kairi received their next objective; the Allume-moi held by Garatt Nargo at the vacant Konoe Factory on Kurehama Pier. Though both Tooma and Umika found themselves seemingly at the mercy of the Gangler Monster, the Lupinranger soon revealed their proficiency in saving themselves while working in a team. However, their battle was interrupted by the same trio of GSPO officers who, to the surprise of the thieves, revealed their own VS Changers which they used to transform into the Patrangers with the intent to arrest both the Gangler and the Lupinrangers. In the ensuing battle, Nargo took his leave as the two Sentai fought, with the Lupinrangers eventually taking off in their enlarged Dial Fighters: Lupin Blue's Blue Dial Fighter successfully eluded Patren 3gou's Trigger Machine 3gou. Once Nargo returned to wreak havoc, the Lupinrangers reclaimed his Lupin Collection piece and were content to leave him to the Patrangers, but when he was revived and enlarged, they boarded their Dial Fighters to face him. Assisted by GoodStriker, a sentient piece of the Lupin Collection whom initially appeared on the Patrangers' side, the Lupinrangers found that they could use his power to combine their Fighters into the Kaitou Gattai LupinKaiser, allowing them to destroy the Gangler Monster once and for all. Taking their new friend, named "Goodie" by Umika, back home to the Bistrot Jurer, the three thieves were met by the Tactical Unit officers. Though the thieves were put on edge, it was soon apparent that the police were unaware of their identities and the Tactical Unit had simply come to eat, however, they were called away before they could order; at this time, Goodie also took his leave. After returning the Allume-moi to Kogure, the Lupinrangers were given their next target: Namero Bacho, whom they found engaged in battle with the Patrangers. Both at the Bistrot and in battle, Tooma repeatedly jeopardized the team in his attempts to seize the Patrangers' VS Changers. Kairi confronted him on this and presented an alternative tactic by using the Patrangers as bait to lure out the Gangler. While the Patrangers were incapacitated, the Lupinrangers, having caught up with GoodStriker, used his power in the VS Changer to finish off Namero; Lupin Red was not combined with his teammates as expected, but split in three, allowing the Lupinrangers to perform a five-man Itadaki Strike. When they mentioned not having told Kogure about Goodie, he hastily took his leave, and it was the Patrangers whose power he granted to form the Keisatsu Gattai PatKaiser and defeated the enlarged Gangler. Returning the Qui a fait qui to Kogure, the thieves learned that GoodStriker would always be difficult to handle and that he could well have had a part in the Patrangers receiving Lupin Collection pieces, after which the Tactical Officers returned to the Bistrot for their dinner date. Personality Tooma is the calm and collected member of Lupinrangers. But, he's also prone to make false judgments based on emotions alone, such as when he knows the Global Police own VS changers and Trigger Machines, a part of Lupin collections to become Patrangers, he decided to retrieve their VS Changers himself. Video game appearances Super Sentai Legend Wars LupinBlue appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger.png Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png Lupin Blue Arsenal *VS Changer *Lupin Sword *Scissor Shield *Blade Boomerang Mecha *Blue Dial Fighter Appearances: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Episodes 1-13, 15-18, 20-26, Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger en film Behind the Scenes *''to be added'' Portrayal *Tooma is portrayed by . As LupinBlue, his suit actor is . Notes *He is the first Blue Ranger to be a human since Yakumo Katou after two years of absence. *Just like Joe Gibken, he is a treasure hunter-themed Blue Ranger who lost someone important to him (Tooma's girlfriend Aya and Sid Bamick, who was brainwashed into Barizorg for Joe). **His backstory involving the loss of their love interests that motivates him as a hero draws parallels to Kamen Riders' secondary Riders such as , , and . Coincidentally, both Ryuga and Tooma are wanted fugitives (Ryuga for the blackmailed murder of Takumi Katsuragi, Tooma for being a phantom thief) and are blue colored heroes. Appearances References Category:Sentai Blue Category:Lupinrangers Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Sentai Rival Archetype Category: Sentai Power Archetype Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Rogue-themed Rangers Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:VS Sentai